ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Zant
Character Info Zant is the primary antagonist for the majority of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Zant, a Twili, gained mysterious power and usurped the Twilight Crown, becoming the ruler of the Twilight Realm. Using his powers, he invaded Hyrule and plagued it with matter called Twilight. Zant is considered one of the more bizarre characters in the Legend of Zelda series. While being a master tactician and having the power of Ganon's magic at his command, when confronted with a difficult situation, his cold demeanor breaks apart, and he turns into a raving, almost berserk force of destruction. Despite this, Zant proves to be a formidable foe. Zant wears a tall metal helm similar to Onox's mask, although bearing more grotesque, exaggerated and cameloen-like facial features, which can be retracted when necessary to reveal his face. Zant also wears a balaclava that covers his neck, head, but not his face. That explains the yellowish color of his head and neck, which is unusual among the Twili. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Zant pulls out his dual blades that he has in his sleeves and then swings them around skillfully, showing off to everybody. Down Taunt: Zant begins stomping the ground in rage, screaming “Meeeh!!!” sort of like he does when he is defeated at the end of his fight in Twilight Princess. Side Taunt: An explosion of Twilit energy appears right in front of Zant and he then laughs ominously. Entrance A flash of Twilit energy appears at Zant’s starting point. Zant immediately appears right at his start point. Kirby Hat Kirby gains a mini-replica of Zant’s helmet on his head. Moveset Standard Special Twilit Bullets (1%-3%): Zant points both arms out in front of him and shadowy flame begins to accumulate in front of Zant’s arms. The move is a chargeable move, like Samus' Charge Shot or Donkey Kong's Giant Punch. The only difference is that move doesn’t get bigger, instead Zant fires more projectiles. When you release the attack, Zant moves both of his arms up and down, as if he was feeling the recoil from the “bullets” of energy. The bullets themselves are small oval shaped purple flames. They fire out almost one after the other, so it’s kind of like a slower version of the Super Scope item. The knockback on this attack is pathetic, but at least it causes some flinching. If you simply tap the button, you fire only one bullet. You need to know when the right is to fire a long burst of these; however, as firing too many could leave you vulnerable. However, when attacked, Zant stops firing. These bullets move about as fast as Mario running and go completely straight, gravity doesn’t affect them. In a one-on-one fight, the move is quite useful for dealing high amounts of damage, if used right. For example, an enemy is jumping up to platform you are on. You could have the bullets already charged so that when they jump up, POW! They get hit for plenty of damage! However, the move has its short comings, as it may be a bit obvious to some when you charging the Twilit Bullets. In multiplayer, firing off fully charged Twilit Bullets at a group of foes can really do some damage to everyone, as the bullets dissipate when they hit one foe, so they’ll wind up hitting the whole group, if you’re lucky. Still the charging aspect makes things a little risky in multiplayer, as someone could easily waltz right up to you up knock away all of your charging power. Be cautious. Side Special Insanity Spin (5%-8%): Zant stretches his arms out and tucks his leg in so that it rests on the other leg. He then begins twirling around for about three seconds, and can be controlled. He moves only a little faster than he usually does. If struck, he’ll be knocked backwards just a slight bit. If he hits, however, he’ll do multiple combos to an opponent with his spinning blades. But when the attack ends, he gives one final swipe with his arm blades. After his spinning time is up, he’ll stumble around for two seconds. The move is quite useful for rushing into groups of enemies, dealing lots of damage to multiple enemies at a time. The only thing to make sure of is that you’ve hit everyone you wanted to hit, because you’ll leave yourself vulnerable if you don’t get everyone nearby. In one-on-one battles, the move is great a shield breaker, seeing as it hits multiple times, and strongly as well. It also can be good for closing a small gap between you and the enemy, allowing for Zant to fight in close quarters. The only thing to be wary of is an opponent who knows the right timing to knock you backwards, making your attack almost useless. But in multiplayer, this attack, when properly used, is a beast. If you can attack a group of battling foes, you’re almost insured that you’ll do massive damage, possibly damaging two or three foes at a time. And then, the final blow will most likely send tons of foes flying at one time! But, you’ll need to wait for the right time, as a wayward enemy attack could knock Zant away and leave him vulnerable for a group beating. Up Special Teleport (1%): Zant simply teleports upwards, very similarly to Mewtwo's Teleport attack from Melee. There is one difference, however. When Zant teleports, a small bit of Twilit energy is left behind which deal a measly 1% damage and no knockback to anyone who touches it. Zant can use the move as a type of escape in bad situations, but considering that the move only goes two Bowsers in any direction, and you can only use it three times on land before you need to charge makes the move unable to be abused. In one-on-one, I would suggest using it as an escape from some Final Smashes and larger attacks. Or, it could be used to get behind the enemy for combos. In multiplayer, this move is less effective at its dodging abilities simply due to the amount of foes who could attack you at the end of one of your teleports. Down Special Phantom Zant (?%): Zant suddenly, without movement, turns a turquoise color and sort of crackles as if he was a hologram. This phantom state lasts about two seconds. If hit, Zant immediately teleports behind the attack and extends one of his arm blades and then performs an uppercut with the blade, dealing double the damage the enemy would have done. If no one attacks Zant, he’ll gasp as he exits his phantom form, and then he kneels to the ground, vulnerable. The kneeling lasts for about two seconds, as well. The move starts with no lag, meaning that it can be whipped out faster than almost any attack. However, Zant’s counterattack may not always hit, as he only attacks the space that the enemy originally was in. So if they move, Zant could miss. Generally, try using it when the opponent is trying to use a smash attack, or a move that requires charging. Attacks with lots of lag can also be plagued by this move. In one-on-one, you have the ability to focus on the enemies attacks a bit better, and can counter much easier. Not to mention that the attack is VERY fast, so if you can master this move, Zant will almost unstoppable in a one-on-one fight. However, in a multiplayer match, the move is a little less effective due to the fact that Zant leaves himself vulnerable for about a second after he performs his uppercut, so an nearby foes could take advantage of that and deal high amounts of damage to Zant. Final Smash Twilit Blade (1%-30%): Zant pulls a black sword and red sword with a Twilit design on it out of his sleeve. He then shoves the sword into the ground, and teleports away. The sword begins to rattle, and Stallord’s head emerges from the ground, emitting a loud roar. The roar awakens a small group of undead soldiers who slowly walk around, chasing after other players. While these soldiers shamble around, Stallord himself flies around the stage, spitting large flaming rocks the size of Bowser. These rocks go through walls and floors, and they deal 30% damage each. After 15 seconds of this undead onslaught, Zant reappears and pulls the blade out of Stallord’s head, causing Stallord to fall to the ground and sink into the stage. If hit by the falling Stallord, you’ll take 30% damage. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda